


hard lines

by froggyfinral



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfinral/pseuds/froggyfinral
Summary: oneshots make me less stressed than plot books. that is it
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	hard lines

YOOOO rules time lol

  * no shipping unless the relationship is already tagged with a / meaning romantic
  * i wont write for purpled and a6d 



i can do basically everything except for the following

  * smut
  * EXTREME gore
  * vore (? weirdchamp anyways)
  * anything involving trans! characters. just think its a tad weirdchamp imo. go to someone else for that
  * anything involving heavy knowledge of the dsmp lore. i am dumb.
  * anything portraying skeppy or bad in a bad light



i dont use irl names unless its in their user (sam george etc)

adding tags as i go

request kiddos 


End file.
